Forbidden Fruit
by LoveJoeJonas18
Summary: Mitchie comes to Camp Rock and has an immediate disliking to jerk, Shane Gray. The more she hates him, the more he becomes attracted to her. He calls her... his Forbidden Fruit. Shane/Mitchie. Smitchie Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I'm sorry I didn't finish the first story but, I will finish this one. Forbidden Fruit. Hope you like it. Shane/Mitchie. Smitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Lol. :P

Mitchie smiled brightly as her mother pulled into the dirt road of Camp Rock, her dream place. She has only imagined of going here a million times. She silently thanked her parents and God for bringing her here. She was so excited that she literally jumped out of her seat as soon as the car stopped. She breathed in the amazing scent that was the one and only Camp Rock.

She looked around the fascinating camp, scanning the happy teenagers talking to their friends. Her gaze suddenly went to a black limo that pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door. A thin blonde slowly stepped out. She looked pure evil. Mitchie wasn't usually one to judge, but as she scanned the girls' clothes, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Obviously, the blonde girl thought she was better than everyone else. But, being the sweet girl she is, Mitchie stopped herself from thinking rude about a human being.

As she was to busy looking around, she accidentally bumped into a small curly haired girl. "Oh, sorry." Mitchie immediately apologized. "It's cool. Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar, future music producer." The girl sweetly took out her hand for Mitchie to shake, which Mitchie did. "Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres. No title." She smiled. "Nice to meet ya'. Wanna' check out my stuff?" Caitlyn asked, talking about her producing. Mitchie nodded kindly. Caitlyn pressed a button on her laptop and an amazing beat flowed through her ears.

It stopped after a few seconds. Mitchie applauded, loving the beat. "That was really good Caitlyn. Maybe one day you could make a sound for one of my songs." Mitchie joked, but was half serious. "You write?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, my parents say I'm good, but I'm not really self confident." Mitchie blushed a little.

Caitlyn smiled reassuringly. "I bet you're great at it. I'd love to here one of your songs later on." "Of course." Mitchie agreed happily.

Suddenly, a woman with red hair ran up onto the stage with a black microphone in her hand. "Hey campers! I'm Dee, for those of you who are new. Welcome to Camp Rock. Here you will create your sound, dance, learn vocals, learn how to write, and it goes on and on, but you'll find out the rest later." She laughed a little as two boys ran onto stage and started to rap and dance. Everyone danced along with them. "Alright, alright. Thank you Barron and Sander. Everyone just needs to get settled into their cabins today and have dinner. The real stuff can start tomorrow. I hope you all have fun at Camp Rock." Dee smiled big and walked off stage as everyone applauded and walked off to their cabins.

Mitchie suddenly remembers that she left her mom alone to carry all the bags and says a quick 'goodbye' to Caitlyn, also telling her she'd catch up with her during dinner.

"Sorry mom." Mitchie apologizes as she sees her mom trying to get everything out of the large truck. You see, the only reason Mitchie could afford camp was because her mother agreed to being the cook and Mitchie would help out in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." Connie Torres smiled. "Just help me unload and unpack and you can go off to dinner. You can start helping in the kitchen tomorrow. Get to know everyone today." She finished off. Mitchie smiled gratefully at her mother and helped her unload than unpack.

"I don't wanna' waste my time at some stupid summer camp!" Shane Gray, lead singer from one of the worlds most loved bands, screamed angrily. "Dude, we used to go to this camp once." Nate Sanders slightly glared at his older band mates' attitude. "Yeah, man. This is where we became Connect 3. Where we… connected." Jason Bishop, the oldest and goofiest, of the band members smiled. Nate and Shane looked at him and shook their heads slightly.

"Whatever. I'm not going." Shane crossed his arms over his chest like an angry five year old. Nate and Jason rolled their eyes, used to his juvenile behavior.

"Hey, can you make me a bird house?" Jason asked, dumbly. No one knew why, but Jason's always had an obsession over birds.

Shane gave him a cold glare right before the limo stopped. "Bye, man. Have a great summer." Nate chuckled at the look Shane gave him. He groaned before opening the door to the limo and walking out with his checkered guitar case. He slammed the door shut.

Nate rolled down the window. "By the way, we promised the winner to Final Jam would get to record a duet with you!" He yelled before the limo started to move. "What!" Shane was in disbelief.

Mitchie walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Caitlyn who was waving her hand in the air.

Mitchie smiled and walked to Caitlyn who was sitting with a few others, having recognized the two boys who jumped onto stage a few hours ago. "Hey, Mitchie. This is Barron, Sander, and Lola." Caitlyn introduced, pointing at each one of them. They all exchanged 'hi's'.

Mitchie got her dinner and sat back down with her new friends, going into an immediate conversation with them. Suddenly, the cafeteria doors open loudly and in walks Shane Gray with everyone staring at him.

He rolls his eyes at the immediate attention. Mitchie's lips slightly parted, surprised to see Shane Gray. Caitlyn caught the look on Mitchie's face and answered her. "Shane Gray got sent to camp after he walked out on that music video set. People think he'll change if he goes back to where he first discovered his music." Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie nodded. "Oh, yeah. I heard about the storming off set thing, but I didn't know he was coming here."

"Yeah, he's teaching dance class. I bet he'll go into full diva mode when he finds out." Lola rolled her eyes. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, VERY HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY JOE JONAS! I cannot believe Joe Jonas is actually 21 now. I wonder if he'll go to a bar or strip club or something. I'm going to' be totally shocked if anything like that happens. I keep checking OceanUp every few minutes. Lol.

Shane made his way to the dinner line and cut in front of everyone, making only some of them angry. After all, he is _Shane Gray_. You can't be mad at him.

He looked at the food in disgust, but grabbed some anyways. He scanned the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. Many girls waved at him to sit on their table, but he ignored them and went to the only table that didn't wave for him. He didn't want all the attention right now. He got enough of it outside of Camp Rock.

Mitchie and her new friends blinked a few times. Why was Shane Gray sitting with them? And why was he not looking at anyone?

"Um, hi. I'm Mitchie Torres." Mitchie smiled brightly. Though Shane Gray was a jerk, she knew that he was just hurting on the inside. Shane was surprised by the friendly tone and snapped his head up, only to see the most beautiful girl you've laid eyes on.

"Uh, hi." He smiled slightly. The table was surprised by his kind attitude towards Mitchie. Shane usually got fake smiled or didn't even get them at all, but Mitchie's smile actually looked real. He tried to snap out of it and tried to convince himself that she was just another girl who was probably being nice because he's Shane Gray.

But, Mitchie was honestly nice because he looked sad.

"You okay? You seem a little down." She explained. Shane was also surprised that she cared, but he suddenly got angry. "Yeah, why? Not the usual happy pop star?" He glares slightly at her. Mitchie wasn't angry at all. She just smiled again. "No, just wanted to know if you were okay." She answered. He was once again taken back by her nice attitude.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He murmured.

"You guys performing at Opening Jam tomorrow?" Sander asked, trying to ease the mood. "No, I'm gonna' wait till Pajama Jam." Caitlyn smiled.

"And I'm performing with you and Sander." Lola told the two boys with a smile. "Yeah, we rehearsed." They grinned.

"What about you, Mitchie?" Caitlyn turned to her. Mitchie shook her head. "No, I'm too shy. Maybe I'll sing at some other jam." She said, embarrassed for some reason.

"You sing?" Shane asks, suddenly interested in the conversation. Mitchie nods. "Yeah, she also writes her own songs." Caitlyn smirked, knowing Shane was actually coming to a liking for Mitchie. "Cool, I'd love to hear you sing one of your songs one day." He said. She smiled, feeling red burning her cheeks.

Shane watched her with an amused look. He also loved the way she blushed. _Shane, you're so stupid! Stop thinking about her. She's just another girl. That's it. Keep thinking that. _

Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, and Lola looked from Shane to Mitchie. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Caitlyn whispered into Lola's ear. "Who knew?" Lola grinned.

After a few minutes of talking, dinner was over and everyone headed outside and to their cabins. "Goodnight, Mitchie." Shane murmured in Mitchie's ear before turning the other direction and walking off. "Goodnight Shane." She whispered and turned to Caitlyn.

"Looks like Gray's fond of you." Caitlyn smirked. Mitchie laughed.

Shane fell asleep that night thinking about the one and only, Mitchie Torres. He didn't know why he was already thinking about her and didn't like it one bit.

"Morning, mom." Mitchie smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetie. Can you start flipping pancakes?" Connie asked. "Yeah, of course. Oh, hey mom. Caitlyn asked me if I wanted to move into her cabin with another girl, Lola. I know I have to be in the kitchen early and I-" "Of course you can move in with them, sweetie." Connie gave her daughter a smiled before turning to the eggs.

Mitchie walked into the cafeteria after helping her mom and grabbed her own lunch.

"Morning." She grinned as she sat down. "Good morning." "Where were you?" Lola asked. "Oh, I went to help out my mom in the kitchen. She's the cook here. That's, kinda, the only reason I could afford it here." She said in choppy words.

"Oh, it's okay Mitchie." Sander smiled reassuringly. Mitchie giggled a little.

"So, should we grab our schedules now?" Caitlyn asked after we were all done eating. We all nodded.

"Well, I have dance with all four of you. Vocal Skills with Caitlyn. And… that's it." Mitchie sighed.

Mitchie walked into the cabin with Caitlyn and Lola. She changed into black short shorts and a red tank top that fit perfectly around her thin yet curvy frame.

"So, Shane's teaching dance you know." Caitlyn smirked as they made their way to the dance cabin.

"He is?" Mitchie's eyes widened. Sure, she was an amazing dancer, but she would surely screw up if Shane was teaching the dance class.

Caitlyn and Lola laughed. "It'll be okay, Mitch." Caitlyn said.

The three walked into the class and started to stretch. Shane Gray walked in with his regular skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a slightly see through white shirt that had most of the girls drooling.

"Alright, I need a partner. I'm going to show you all the dance once and you better get it right." He ordered and Tess Tyler stepped up right in front of Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and turned the music on.

Everyone laughed as Tess almost tripped and fell and Shane groaned. "Okay, you obviously can't dance." He glared at her. She gasped and walked off. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle, catching Shane's attention.

He immediately smirked as he saw her. "You." He pointed to her. Mitchie stopped giggling and frowned. "Me?" She pointed to herself. "Yeah, you. You're my new partner." He stated and curled his finger, signaling her to walk over to him.

"Good luck, Mitch." Lola and Caitlyn snickered. "Oh, no." Mitchie silently groaned and walked to Shane.

Shane finally saw all over her and he couldn't help but stare. Mitchie looked from side to side, feeling awkward that he was staring at her like that.

Shane cleared his throat and turned on the music. He took her right hand with his and put his left hand around her waist. She put her left hand around his neck and they pressed their bodies together.

Shane was shocked that she actually knew how to dance. And that she was and amazing dancer. "How do you know the routine?" He whispered. She smirked. "Oh, please. I learned this in the sixth grade. It's way old." She whispered back. He just nodded and continued the dance.

The whole class watched in amazement as the two moved in perfect rhythm. "Whoa." Lola whispered. The two teenagers bodies fit like puzzle pieces and everyone could see that. "Damn, that looks hot." Caitlyn whispered back. The two smiled.

As the music stopped, Shane let go of Mitchie. "Okay, now all of you try." He said shakily as his body buzzed her touch. He turned on the music.


	3. Chapter 3

First off… PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! Second, hope you all like it. Happy 21st birthday once again Joe Jonas!

Mitchie walked out of dance class with Caitlyn and Lola. "Whoa, Mitch. You're a great dancer." Lola commented. "Thanks." Mitchie blushed. "And dang girl! You and Shane." Caitlyn stated.

"There is no _me and Shane._" Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh, but there will be." Caitlyn mumbled, but Mitchie didn't hear.

When it was finally time for lunch, Mitchie went to the cafeteria to put food and plates down. She noticed no one was there, so she took out her yellow song book and looked around again to make sure no one was there. She sat down on piano chair and started to play a beautiful melody.

"Okay, it's been a day already and I need hair product!" Shane Gray yelled at his best friends and band mates. "Shane, seriously? Goodbye." Nate rolled his eyes and hung up. He didn't care if Shane wanted to be there or not, he wanted Shane to be his old self again.

Shane looked at the phone angrily and suddenly a group of girls saw him. He groaned and started to run, tripping over a few bricks a few minutes later. He quickly got back up and hid behind the bushes.

The fan girls looked around; just as Shane heard a beautiful voice singing the few words that soon wouldn't be able to get out of his head. "This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

Mitchie sighed and walked out of the cafeteria with her song book.

Shane walked in as soon as he saw the fan girls left, only to be disappointed. The girl with the angelic voice was no longer there. "Hello?" He called out, looking around. He hoped she would just come back in. He ran his fingers lightly on the keys of the piano, feeling a tingle run through his body.

Just a few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen. Mitchie raised an eyebrow once she saw him. "Why are you here?" She asked. Shane glared at her. _And rock star Shane Gray is back. _Mitchie thought. "Did my manager send you my food allergy list yet? Because I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning." He said rudely. Mitchie glared back at him, anger rising in her. It was one thing to be rude to her, but her _mother?_ That was crossing the line.

"Uh, excuse me?" She made her glare colder. "What?" He, once again, rudely asked. "There's a way to talk to a person. And that's not it!" She answered angrily. He just stared at her. "I'll tell my manager to send it again." He said quietly after a few seconds later. Mitchie put her hands on her hips. "Fine."

Shane was about to open the door to leave but Mitchie cleared her throat. He turned to her. "Thank you?" "Much better." And with that, he walked out.

Mitchie suddenly started to hate Shane. She knew it was too small of a reason to not like someone, but no one messes with Mitchie Torres' mother.

Caitlyn and Mitchie went back to their cabin while Lola, Barron, Sander, and those who were performing at the Opening Jam practiced all around the camp.

Caitlyn changed into bright red skinny jeans, red and black converse, a black shirt, and a red skinny tie over the shirt.

Mitchie put on regular colored skinny jeans, a light pink baby doll top, and her signature boots.

The two girls headed to the large stage out by the lake and sat down front row on a large log with some other friends.

Shane Gray strummed on his guitar, writing a new song. Brown walked in and grinned. "Sounds like your old stuff, eh." He sat down besides Shane. Shane looked up from the guitar and towards his uncle. "Yeah, I was thinking about changing the sound a bit. More like our old stuff." He answered with a slight smiled on his face. "Good. You coming to Opening Jam?" Brown asked, proud that Camp Rock was already beginning to change Shane.

Shane scoffed. "No." "Suite yourself, mate." He said and walked out; knowing Shane would change his mind.

Shane quietly stood by the trees (where no one could see him) and watched as Tess Tyler entered the stage with her back up singers and dancers. He rolled his eyes, annoyed by her. Brown stood behind Shane and watched Tess' terrible performance.

Mitchie avoided Shane until she had to face him the next day in dance class. She had told Caitlyn and Lola what had happened the other day, since they were all become close friends. She could trust them.

She groaned as she entered the class and saw that Shane was already there. Caitlyn and Lola snickered.

Shane smirked as he saw Mitchie in a tank top and short shorts again. Mitchie rolled her eyes when she saw the way Shane was looking at her. How could he be nice to her the first day, then rude the next and perverted today?

"Alright, grab a hat and a mic. Follow me if you can." He said and turned the music on. He started to dance and everyone tried to follow him, but Mitchie was the only one who could get it right, surprising everyone. "Okay, nice job. Ms. Torres. Looks like you're my assistant for the day." He said, trying not to smirk, since the whole class was walking. "Like I'd want to be your assistant." She scoffed.

"Ohhh…." People silently said. "Burn." Lola whispered, trying not to laugh.

Shane glared at Mitchie. The 'diva' coming back. "Do not speak to me that way, Mitchie." He hissed. "And if I do?" She challenged. Shane stayed quiet, not knowing the answer. "That's what I thought." She grinned.

"You know what? I'm Shane Gray! You'll do what I say!" He screamed. "Just because you're Shane Gray doesn't make you better than everyone else." Mitchie stated calmly. Shane was taken back, once again.

"Can you _please_ be my assistant for the class?" He mumbled, finally seeing that there were more students than just Mitchie. The class was surprised. "Yeah." Mitchie mumbled.

"Wow." Caitlyn breathed out, once we walked outside. "I know, right?"

Mitchie walked into vocal classes with Caitlyn and took a seat. Everyone was singing and dancing, not noticing Brown walked in.

"Whoa, whoa. If the class is a rockin'. I'm glad I came a knockin'." He grinned. Everyone took a seat and laughed. "Alright, so, any volunteers to come up and sing?" He asked. Everyone's hands went up, but Mitchie's.

"You." He pointed to her. "Me?" She pointed to herself, going through the same thing with Shane. "Yeah." "Uh, I'll go for her." Tess smiled, trying to get the attention to be on her.

"Uh, no. The finger picked her." Brown said. Mitchie got up and stood in front of the class. 

"Who will I be, it's up to me-""Okay, I know you're singing solo, but you're _so low_, I can't hear you." Brown said, earning quiet laughs. Mitchie quietly sighed and sang louder.

"Who will I be, it's up to me. All the never ending possibilities that I can see! There's nothing that I can't do! Who will I be? I get to make the future what I want to. If I could become anyone and know the choice is up to me… Who will I be?" She smiled shyly at the end.

Everyone clapped in shock of how beautiful her voice was. They whispered to one another about how great she was, while Tess just crossed her arms angrily, obviously threatened.

"Whoa, that was great. Was that an original?" Brown asked. Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, but it's my original." She said quietly. "Ah, no buts. I liked it." He smiled and she sat back down happily.

"That was amazing, Mitch! Know that I know what you sound like and how your music is, I'd definitely love to produce for you." Caitlyn grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Thanks for all the support! I really, really appreciate it! Please review and comment and sorry I didn't post today. I had writers block. But I'm back. Special thanks to LyricsMania.

Mitchie walked into the cafeteria after helping her mom and grabbing her own food. She scanned the large room until she spotted Caitlyn. Mitchie smiled and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat down.

"Hey, Mitch. "

"So, you performing at Pajama Jam?" Lola asked. "No, maybe next time." Mitchie once again excused herself from singing. "Why? You have a great voice and amazing songs!" Caitlyn reasoned. Mitchie shrugged. "I guess I'm still a little shy. How bout' you guys? Are you performing?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I'm playing the keyboard."

"No, I'm taking a break." Lola answered and Barron and Sander agreed.

Tess grabbed just a little bit of food and headed to her table with Peggy and Ella behind her. She glared at Mitchie who was across the room, laughing with her friends.

"Ugh, she's going to end up hogging all the attention!" She screamed quietly. Peggy secretly rolled her eyes. Tess doesn't like people who she felt were competition, so she always finds a way to take everything away from them. "Tess, she's not trying to do it on purpose." Peggy stuck up for Mitchie.

Tess looked at Peggy in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she is. And leave Mitchie alone." Ella said. Ella was usually a carefree, happy girl, but she didn't like how Tess acted which got her angry sometimes.

"I won't. She has a great voice. We should add her as a back up singer." Tess smiled innocently. Peggy and Ella glared at her.

After lunch, Tess walked up to Mitchie and Caitlyn with Peggy and Ella behind her. They didn't like what she was doing, but they went along with it. Tess usually made them feel popular and good, which is why they haven't left her yet.

"Hey, Mitchie. Caitlyn." Tess gave them a fake smile. The two girls shared looks.

"Uh, hi." Mitchie smiled. "So, you have a great voice. You'd fit perfectly with the background singers for our group. What do you say?" Tess asked.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "I say, thanks for asking, but no thanks." And with that, she and Caitlyn walked off, silently giggling. Tess' jaw dropped while Ella and Peggy snickered.

Shane Gray was taking a walk; still thinking about the voice her had heard the other day and Mitchie. The two girls were the only thing occupying his mind. And he wish they weren't.

He suddenly bumped into Mitchie, almost causing her to fall. Mitchie let out a small scream before both Caitlyn and Shane reached out to grab her. Shane steadied her and once she saw that it was him, she glared. "Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Shane put both his hands up. "Whoa, sorry."

"Whatever." She mumbled, still angry about yesterday, before walking off with Caitlyn. "Wait!" Shane yelled. Mitchie and Caitlyn stopped and turned. "Uh, I wrote a s-song. I wanted to know if you would listen to it." He told Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, shocked. "I'll see ya' later." Caitlyn whispered, giving Mitchie a wink before she left.

Mitchie turned back to Shane and sighed. "Sure." The two of them sat down on the dock in front of the lake and Shane started to strum his guitar.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

Shane looked Mitchie in the eyes and she blushed, looking down at the movement of his arms strumming the guitar.__

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

"Wow, Shane. That was beautiful." She couldn't help but compliment on the song. "Thanks, I know it's not done yet, but-"

"No, no. It's great Shane. I loved it." She smiled, being innocent Mitchie again. Shane grinned. "Thanks."

Mitchie laughed at his repeat of words, sending a shiver through his body.

The two of them got up. "Thank you. For listening to the song." "No problem. Anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta' get to another class." Mitchie smiled and walked off.

After instrument class was over, Mitchie walked into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, mom."

Connie raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Hey, sweetie. You seem like you're in a good mood."

Mitchie's smiled got bigger. She had loved that Shane sang to her. It just made her body tingle. Event thinking about it made her happy.

"Yeah, I am." She said. "Why?" Her mom asked. "A guy sang to me." She said, trying to keep it a mystery. "Oh. Who?" Connie asked, suddenly excited for her daughter. "Not saying." Mitchie grinned. Connie slightly smiled. "I will find out sooner or later."

"Are you going to perform at Pajama Jam?" Connie asked. Mitchie shook her head. "No, maybe next time." She said, going through déjà vu. "Why not?" "I'm still too shy."

Connie sighed. Her daughter was always too shy, which made her angry. Why couldn't Mitchie just live a little? Mitchie was always a goody too shoes, even her own parents thought so.

"Just go make the hamburger meat into patties." Connie said. Mitchie shrugged and did as told.

Mitchie walked into a small cabin that night, wearing light pink pajama pants with white polka-dots and a white tank top with her usual brown boots.

She stood next to Lola as Caitlyn went up. She started to play the key boar and everyone moved along with the beat.

"Whoa, she's good. Even Shane likes it." Ella smiled, pointing to Shane who was standing next to a bunk bed with a smile on his face. Tess didn't like that Caitlyn was hogging all the attention, so she decided to pull the attention back to her.

Everyone suddenly heard a scream and Caitlyn stopped playing. "Oh, my God! A snake!" She screamed dramatically. Dee rolled her eyes. "It's just a cable cord, Tess."

"Oh." Was all she said.

Caitlyn fumed with anger. She walked up to Tess. "What is your problem? You can't stand the fact that some one _actually_ might be better than you!"

Tess did some kind of hand thing that Caitlyn didn't understand. "Okay. What is that?" She asked.

"She said…" Ella started making the same signs while Peggy talked. "What ever major loser."

Shane glared at the three girls.

"Wow, Tess. What ever major loser? That is so, like last year. Everyone knows that… oh, I guess not everyone." Mitchie smiled innocently.

Shane smirked. _That's my girl… wait, what am I saying? Or thinking? Whatever._ He thought to himself.

People around the room started to laugh. Tess gasped and walked off with Peggy and Ella, once again, behind her.


End file.
